Through The Twilight
by A Memory Of Wings
Summary: When Inuyasha and Kagome get trapped inside the Sacred Jewel they will have to face each other's past horrors and sorrows to escape. But will the fate outside the jewel be worse than imprisonment? (Complete!)
1. Prologue

_ A boat beneath a sunny sky,  
Lingering onward dreamily  
In an evening of July  
  
Children three that nestle near,  
Eager eye and willing ear,  
Pleased a simple tale to hear  
  
Long had paled that sunny sky:  
Echoes fade and memories die.  
Autumn frosts have slain July.  
  
Still she haunts me, phantom wise,  
Alice moving under skies  
Never seen by waking eyes.  
  
Children yet, the tale to hear,  
Eager eye and willing ear,  
Lovingly shall nestle near.  
  
In a Wonderland they lie,  
Dreaming as the days go by,  
Dreaming as the summers die:  
  
Ever drifting down the stream  
Lingering in the golden gleam  
Life, what is it but a dream?_

"Kagome get down!" Kagome turned and screamed diving out of the way just in time to dodge Kagura's attack. She winced and drew another arrow and sent it towards the wind sorceress but one of Naraku's demons descended to take the arrow the thing disinigrating in a shower of green slime.  
  
Naraku's castle. They'd finally found by daybreak just as Naraku was coming out of his period of weakness and Kagome could see the pulsing of the jewel shard where Naraku had his hand curled around the huge fragment. The last fragment they had to collect. Kagome lifted a hand to touch the shards that hung in the vial around her neck .  
  
Kagome whipped her head around. "Inuyasha! The jewel! He has it in his hand there!" Kagome struggled to her feet and ran towards Inuyasha who stood panting as he faced Naraku, blood and seat coating the half demon.  
  
"Kagome stay back!" Sango's scream stopped her in time as the demon exterminator let her Hirakotsu fly at the same time an arrow shot through the darkness, a purifying arrow, that was not Kagome's.  
  
Kagome turned and say Inuyasha do the same as Kikyou stepped from the dense growth of the forest, bow in hand. Kagome saw Inuyasha's lips form Kikyou's name slowly. The priestess pulsed with a kind of dangerous power, an ethereal glow encasing her bow and arrow both. Her fingers, so like Kagome's own, drew back another arrow and the woman, who was her image and yet wasn't released an arrow with a look of malice and rage that Kagome prayed had never crossed her own face.  
  
Kagura's wind howled just in time to deflect the arrow and it thudded into the wood of the balcony Naraku stood on. Naraku turned on Kikyou and sent the full force of the sacred jewel power towards the priestess. Kagome watched as if in a dream, Inuyasha's voice screaming Kikyou's name even as the violet flame incased her. Kagome felt tears gather as she watched Kikyou's body start to deform into the clay she'd been originally made from. Her voice floated across the distance.  
  
"Finish it. Inuyasha." And then there was nothing left of the woman but lumps of brown clay.  
  
Inuyasha's scream of rage cut through the area like a blade and he charged forward with the Tetsusaiga to swing into downward. Kagome gasped in surprise as the blade sliced through his wrist sending the hand that clutched the jewel shard to land at Inuyasha's feet.  
  
"Die Naraku!" In his haste to keep the jewel from Naraku Inuyasha reached down to take the tainted jem.  
  
"No! Inuyasha don't touch it!" She ran forward in time to grab the sleeve of his kimono just as his fingers brushed the jewel's luminous surface.  
  
Naraku's cackle filled the air, ringing in her ears and seeming to echo around her head loudly. "Fools!" And the world spun.  
  
Kagome shut her eyes in fright and clung to Inuyasha who seemed immobile. Her head pounded, hard and long as if someone where beating it until finally she slipped into the inky black relief of unconsciousness.

_ Life, what is it but a dream?_


	2. Where We Are

_"I'll tell you all my ideas about Looking-glass House. First, there's the room you can see through the glass -- that's just the same as our drawing room, only the things go the other way."_  
  
It was the pounding in her head that woke Kagome but she kept her eyes closed and listened willing herself to hear Sango's voice or Miroku's or even the grunts and clashes on an ongoing battle but she was meet with nothing but silence. She opened her eyes and met with two sights; one the golden glow of the camp fire that throw warmth across her face and two, the dark crimson of Inuyasha's cloak.  
  
She shifted a bit so she could see him better but didn't sit up. His face was solemn and closed so she couldn't read it, head bowed lightly as he stared into the snapping flames. His ears twitched and she knew he knew she was awake but he said nothing and so neither did she. Kikyou...he was thinking about Kikyou. And she would be an idiot to speak now, knew it was true. Knew it better then she knew how to do anything but breathe. So she closed her eyes against the image of Inuyasha mourning his first love. And bite back questions of where they were, what had happened and instead sent her thoughts back to recap what had happened.  
  
She, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha had discovered just when Naraku lost his powers. A slip up of Kagura's when she had attacked Inuyasha with a new demon in an attempt to take the jewel shards. It had ultimately been Sesshomaru who had shown them the way in the end, when the demon lord had come searching for the human girl that he let travel around with him, and found her in Kagome and Sango's care. Of course Kagome didn't really know if Sesshomaru had meant to help them or not because he'd no more then mentioned annoyance at Naraku's idea of a barrier. And Kagome didn't know if the demon lord was capable of kindness.  
  
Sango, who had been trying to attack Naraku and yet dodge the attacks of her younger brother, Kohaku, respectively without hurting him. And Miroku battling his wind tunnel against Kagura's wind sorcery without sucking in her or Inuyasha or Sango.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes again finally and sat up slowly still not looking at Inuyasha her eyes on the fire. "Where are we?"  
  
He was silent for some time, his sword out now and lay across his lap and he polished it pointlessly. She'd seen him do this before but never with such focused determination and she fell silent and just watched him. Her silence must have been unusual because he looked up at her.  
  
"Everything is violet." Kagome blinked in surprise and looked around. She hadn't noticed before but he was right. They were on a hill, the slope of which descended into the dense growth of a forest. And everything was intones of lavender and violet. Kagome reached out a hand and plucked a blade of grass the fat strand a pale, smoky purple in color. Even the trees beyond were done in dark and pale violet hues. Kagome tipped her head up and looked at the sky which was merely and expanse of dusty lavender, no moon, no son, no stars, no clouds, nothing but endless, flawless purple. In fact the only thing not any shade of purple in this world were she and Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
"What do you see? Over there." He was looking at the forest that bordered the west side of the hill. Kagome looked but saw nothing but the odd colored trees and the shifting shadows.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Inuyasha nodded silently but didn't explain merely sheathed the Tetsusaiga again and stood. "Come on Kagome."  
  
Kagome stared at him and stood quietly. "Inuyasha were are we?" He said nothing and Inuyasha lifted a hand to her mouth the dropped it. "Inuyasha." Her voice soft as she could make it. "Sit." Inuyasha hit the ground with the mildest of thuds and Kagome went to kneel beside him as he sat up slowly.  
  
"Kagome what the hell was that for!?"  
  
Kagome wanted to hug him but Kikyou's image flared up in her mind and she shook her head. "I'm glad you're yelling at me."  
  
"You idiot. If you wanted me to yell at you all you had to do was ask!"  
  
"Inuyasha where are we."  
  
He opened his mouth angrily then closed it and the lines smoothed from his face slowly and he sighed, sitting up to set his hands on his feet. "We're inside the Shikon no Tama."  
  
"In...inside!?" He nodded. "But. But, how did that happen?"  
  
Inuyasha growled. "Naraku tricked me. I forgot I couldn't touch it. It was still tainted by Naraku and it would have destroyed me but then you touched me at the same time and so it absorbed us both instead."  
  
"Inuyasha you're hurt!" Her eyes went to his shoulder and she fault a wave of nausea. His kimono was torn and the skin of his arm was split and partly peeled back from his shoulder all the way to his elbow.  
  
He lifted a hand and hovered it just shy of touching the injured arm. "Yea. It's fine. We don't have time to just sit around."  
  
Kagome already had he bag in her lap and was searching through it. "People don't just walk around with the skin hanging of their arm, Inuyasha." She pulled out the roll of gauze and lifted his arm gently then started to bandage it gently when he didn't resist. "Do you know how we can get out?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No!?"  
  
He looked away. "I figure the best idea is to just pick a direction and start walking."  
  
"Thought about this real hard didn't you?"  
  
He glared at her. "If you have a better idea I'd like to hear it!"  
  
She didn't so she returned the gauze to her pack and shouldered it then stood. "Alright. Which way then."  
  
Inuyasha stood as well and tugged his sleeve up over his arm as best he can as if uncomfortable with the injury as a whole. Kagome watched him then produced a safety pin and pinned up his sleeve. He nodded his thanks wordlessly then turned toward away from the fire.  
  
"Not west."  
  
Kagome glanced in the direction Inuyasha had looked before but she still saw nothing and she didn't think she'd get an answer if she questioned him now so she smiled instead and nodded. "East then. Should we put out the fire?" She glanced at it.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head and started walking down the hill. "It was already started when we got here. Kagome." He murmured when she hurried down the hill to catch up with him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you believe in ghosts?"  
  
Kagome thought for a moment then nodded. "After all I've seen, demons and dragons I suppose I believe in ghosts. I have seen one before after all."  
  
"Good. I think there are many here. But..." he reached out and Kagome blushed when he took her hand gently. "I'll protect you."  
  
Kagome looked up at him at the words, the sadness and regret in them. He's thinking about Kikyou. And how he wasn't able to save her. Normally Kagome would have drawn away but for now, this time she'd allow him to touch her and think of Kikyou.  
  
Inuyasha. Who's going to protect you?

_"only the things go the other way."_


	3. Where We Go

_" 'I should see the garden far better,' said Alice to herself, if I could get to the top of that hill: and here's a path that leads straight to it' "_

"Here's a path! You were right!" Kagome cried as she dashed forward to reach out a hand and touch the dusty violet path that broke through the grassy hill to wind deep into the forest. "Maybe it leads to the way out!" When Inuyasha remained silent Kagome looked back at him and frowned.  
  
"Inuyasha? What's wrong?"  
  
"You see a path..." When Kagome nodded Inuyasha made a dismissing sound. "Then what are we waiting for. Let's go."  
  
Kagome blinked at him silently a moment then nodded and walked into the forest, keeping her steps carefully at the path's center, afraid it might suddenly disappear. "Inuyasha."  
  
"What?"  
  
She hesitated a moment before speaking. "It's okay. To be sad. About Kikyou I mean. I know you loved her." He said nothing and the silence hurt. "I'm sorry she died."  
  
And she was. Even if Kikyou had been her rival in a way...she understood Kikyou as well as she understood herself. Because despite all their differences they both did everything out of love for Inuyasha and usually, the reason is more important then the actions that result from it.  
  
"Thank you." Inuyasha's voice was quiet and Kagome contemplated taking his hand again but then decided against it. Because no matter how sorry she was that Kikyou was dead she was even more grateful that Inuyasha hadn't died with her.  
  
She turned her face away purposefully and it was that reason that she saw the figures standing on the edge of the path. She froze and stared. Her grandmother and her father-not her mother or grandpa or Souta, just the two-stood beneath the thick branches of a tree, her grandmother sitting on an upraised root and her father patting her grandmother's back soothingly.  
  
Kagome stepped closer slowly and mouthed their names. Though she didn't put her voice behind the words they seemed to hear and both looked up. Her father smiled at her and opened his arms as if she was a little child again and he was waiting for her to jump up into them. And tears clouded Kagome's eyes as she took a step forward but her grandmother's face stopped her. Her grandmother's eyes were wide with surprise and her face was stricken.  
  
"Daddy!" The cry escaped and out of the corner of her eye she saw Inuyasha turn and call her name but she paid him no mind. Her father was there. Just there of the path. And she moved closer to him slowly as he waited, just stood and smiled invitingly.  
  
Kagome knew better. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew better. But she walked closer anyway, her steps becoming easier with each movement. But her grandmother suddenly rose and put out a hand, lips taking on that line, that firm line that was a clear sign of disapproval.  
  
"Not here granddaughter. Never here." Her grandmother's voice was like sandpaper.  
  
It was the gentle tones tied with the under hint of a command that caused Kagome to stop. "Grandmother...."  
  
"Now then Naomi. Don't frighten the girl." Her father said kindly. "Kagome. It's been so long..."  
  
Kagome sobbed faintly and moved closer again but this time Inuyasha's voice did break through her stupor.  
  
"Iron Reaver!" And Kagome was knocked back as she watched Inuyasha leap forward to shear his claws through her father. She lifted hands to her mouth as her father's eyes turned to her for a split second and then his face twisted as 3 ling cuts blossomed across his chest and he collapsed. She screamed, stuffing her fist in her mouth to muffle the sound of it.  
  
"Kagome." She flinched away from Inuyasha's touched and he drew back in surprise then reached out again. "Kagome. That wasn't your father. Listen to me!" He growled suddenly when she just shook her head in mute horror.  
  
"He is right." Kagome lifted her eyes. Her grandmother still stood there, just of the path. "That was a memory. No more."  
  
"Grandma..." She murmured again and her grandmother smiled.  
  
"I'm just a memory to, but the women in our family are descendants of priestess and so in this realm I am a memory that cannot be corrupted." Kagome gripped Inuyasha's arm as he helped her to her feet quietly. "I will take you to where you must go so that you may do what you were born to do. Walk with me or walk beside me but do not touch anyone you see of this path. Nor can you step of it."  
  
"Yes grandma." Kagome replied meekly. She blinked and remembered something. "Grandma, this is-"  
  
"Yes I know. The half demon." Her grandmother smiled and looked at Inuyasha. "You cannot see the path can you Inuyasha?"  
  
When Inuyasha growled Kagome looked up at him in surprise. "You can't see it? But you're walking on it!"  
  
"He's trusting you to guide him." Her grandmother answered for him.  
  
"And if I had stepped off of it...Inuyasha."  
  
"It ain't nothin'!" Inuyasha snapped. "Just stay on the path and we'll be fine."  
  
Kagome looked up at him then nodded once. He was counting on her; even if he wouldn't admit it he needed her to be strong now. Her hand tightened around the strap of her quiver. She wouldn't be tempted again. Because Inuyasha was depending on her.  
  
"Memories hold tight to both of you." Her grandmother intruded. "Every memory. Every loss. Every death. You will see others as we walk. Those you know and those you don't."  
  
Kagome froze. "I don't think I wish to see anymore."  
  
"This path was your decision. You have no choice in the matter so you'd best prepare yourself for it."  
  
Kagome's memories of her grandmother were all of sweet words and kindness but the sharp sting of the words was just as real and yet it reassured her more then sugared words would have and she nodded determinedly.  
  
"Yes grandma."  
  
"Good. Then shall we be going?" When the old woman turned and started walking Kagome did as well, edging closer to Inuyasha when he fell in step beside her.  
  
"Inuyasha. Thank you."  
  
"I'm sorry you had to see that Kagome. I tried to block you."  
  
She wished he'd managed to. She wanted to turn her face into his chest so she couldn't see anything at all that they'd meet with but she wouldn't and couldn't do that. Because she wouldn't leave Inuyasha to face his memories alone while she hid.  
  
"It's alright." And she slipped her hand into his.  
  
And Kagome glanced back once, only once, and her father's body was still there. And she turned away to look ahead again. And her grandmother shook her head firmly.  
  
_" 'and here's a path that leads straight to it' "_


	4. Who We Remember

_"'So young a child,' said the gentleman sitting opposite to her (he was dressed in white paper), ought to know which way she's going, even if she doesn't know her own name!' "_  
  
"Where exactly are we going?" Kagome asked quietly.  
  
Her grandmother didn't look back at her but kept walking. "You're following the path."  
  
Kagome sighed. "Yes grandmother."  
  
"Eh! How come when she gives you obvious answers you don't snap at her!?" Inuyasha prodded.  
  
"You are a man Inuyasha." Her grandmother answered for her. "The only men a woman should trust are those of her close family."  
  
Kagome's thoughts went to Miroku and Shippou and Kouga and even Inuyasha as well and she smiled then lifted her eyes to meet her grandmothers who smirked in faint amusement.  
  
"Yes. You never did pay any attention to that belief did you Kagome? And yet you chose well enough so I suppose you did survive your gullibility."  
  
Kagome blushed with embarrassment. "Grandma..."  
  
"Yes, yes. You are lucky I am the first you met with. I am the easiest thing you will face." She looked at Inuyasha. "You. Be careful."  
  
Inuyasha growled faintly. "I have nothing to fear. My dead do not return to haunt me."  
  
Her grandmother smiled, not unkindly but with a kind of amused pity. "Your dead don't have to return."  
  
Kagome wondered and wanted to question but she didn't think she'd get an answer so she tipped her head back to look upwards. You could see the sky fairly well through breaks in the shrubbery but only notice the difference if you looked hard. The sky was paler purple then the trees canopy. And Kagome struggled with the sense of ill ease at the similarity.  
  
"There isn't any point in questioning it." Her grandmother said tartly. "It's as real as I am."  
  
"I'm still having trouble with that." Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
"Are you? You shouldn't."  
  
"Fsh. Easy for you to say."  
  
"Yes. Everything is now."  
  
They fell silent. Inuyasha did not seem easer for the company of an old woman whose tongue was razor sharp and whose claim on Kagome's affections was stronger then his own so he kept to him self. Which was a pity because Kagome found the walk disquieting. She felt like her grandmother was expecting something from her.  
  
"Grandma?"  
  
"Yes dear?"  
  
"Why are these memories coming now? On this path?"  
  
"Because the jewel is a thing that affects the very soul with its powers. And memories are what makes our soul what it is."  
  
Kagome frowned. "No. That can't be true. The past can't that important."  
  
Her grandmother lifted an eyebrow. "No. Tell that to her." She lifted what would have been a frail arm had it been attached to a different person's shoulder and pointed.  
  
In the darkness, in the middle of the widening path between just ahead of them stood a dark haired girl with her hand curled around the handle of a silver scythe. She wore the same school uniform as Kagome but instead of simple shoes she sported a pair of heavy black boots. She grinned, wickedly, darkly.  
  
"Yo. Kagome."

* * *

Inuyasha had never seen Kagome freeze so abruptly. He had seen enough, in the time they'd been together, to understand her reactions when she was afraid. Strong fear usually made her cringe back and sometimes turn away from it. She'd always fought through lighter fear.  
  
Words seldom deserted her and when they did she substituted action in their place, usually anger or annoyance in the form in light slaps, jabs, or, most often, the sit command. But here on this path silence took everything. Word. Movement. Breath. And this...this seemed to take root in here, seemed to grip her. It wasn't fear he saw it was terror.  
  
And the worst part was...he couldn't see what was terrorizing her.  
  
"Are you curious to know what she sees Inuyasha?" Kagome's grandmother questioned.  
  
Inuyasha was, desperately but he wasn't going to admit that to this woman. "No."  
  
She smiled. "Alright then. Trivia. How many sisters does Kagome have?"  
  
"None. She only has a brother."  
  
"Wrong! She has one half sister. One dead...older half sister."  
  
"Kaori." The one single whispered word from Kagome. The sadness in the name drew Inuyasha closer to her and he settled his hand on her arm to keep her from being pulled to the phantom he couldn't see. She didn't even acknowledge his touch.  
  
"Do you know the name?" Her grandmother asked.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "No. She's never...she never really talks about her past." He said quietly as he realized that why she was always prodding to know bout him he had never questioned her.  
  
He looked at the old woman and opened his mouth but then magic flared like a mystic serpent in response to the questions about Kagome's history that he wanted to ask her. A cascade of blue light spilled from the old woman's head to her toes to be swallowed up by the shadows the pooled at her feet.  
  
"Don't." She said coolly. "This is a world of memories and you may not help another's memory to betray their owner. I am not here for you."  
  
"But I can see you!"  
  
She smiled. "I'm afraid you can't comprehend exactly what I am."  
  
He growled. "You don't know anything about me!"  
  
"Don't I? I see your dead Inuyasha. Walking behind you, within you, with every step you take. Nothing is hidden from me here. Nothing. And sooner or later the stronger of the memories that you keep caged will break free and be waiting to intercept you. And while Kagome will see yours hers are hidden from your eyes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because this is Kagome's road. From start to finish. Her road, her realm, her prison, her rules." She smiled. "And that applies to you Inuyasha because you...you are hers as well."  
  
Inuyasha opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted when Kagome murmured softly again.  
  
"Kaori."  
  
_" 'even if she doesn't know her own name!' "_


	5. Who We Forgot

_" 'You've been wrong!' cried Tweedledum. The first thing in a visit is to say "How d'ye do?" and shake hands!' And here the two brothers gave each other a hug"_  
  
The first people she'd seen on this path had been her father and grandmother. Somehow that had felt right because they were the newest pain she could remember. But the second person...funny that it would be Kaori.   
  
Kagome had only seen he half sister in pictures and old family portraits and yet...there was no mistaking that this girl before her was Kaori. From the sharp, angry almost eyes, to the stubborn chin, to the hair. And despite the fact that Kagome hadn't even been born when Kaori had died in the instant facing the girl Kagome felt she knew her sister's whole identity, her whole personality...and she was terrified.  
  
"Kaori." Her voice cracked on the name and she shook her head. The other girl grinned, slowly, wickedly.  
  
"Yea. That's my name. Don't wear it out. How's mommy dearest?"  
  
"Are you here to kill me?"  
  
Kaori shrugged. "Maybe."  
  
"I'm sorry." Kagome murmured softly.  
  
Kaori's eyes flared with fury. "Sorry!? You're sorry!? You were born with more people surrounding you in that instant then I've ever known in my life and mean while I died slowly alone and you're sorry." She laughed. "I'd dead now. Wanna see?" She stepped nearer.  
  
Kagome saw her clearly enough; the shadows robbed her of nothing. There were times when you saw something-and Kagome knew this was it-and it became the only thing in the world. She couldn't breathe, couldn't move, could barely think.   
  
Kagome knew all about how her sister had died. Kaori was the result of a rape in Kagome's mother's past. Because her mother was so young and couldn't bear the memory of what happened Kaori was sent to live with the great uncle of the man who was her father. Kagome didn't know if her mother ever saw Kaori between the time that her half sister was born and the time she was. However she did know that by the time Kaori was 17 she'd had cancer for almost a year and was dying so a letter was written to Kagome's mother, a letter with a request that she come to see Kaori. Unfortunately the day that she intended to leave she went into labor and a little over a day later gave birth to Kagome no more then 15 minutes after Kaori died.   
  
And for this, Kaori burned with hatred.   
  
Kagome watched her now. Kaori. Wild and dark, Kaori. With hair and eyes like shadow, voice like fire, and a freedom that seemed like power. She looked it now, powerful, thin and unbowed, her lip dimpled by some old knife fights between one of the gangs she'd heard Kaori was involved with. It wasn't the only one. The arms and neck of her half sister were marred with thin, silvered scars and that told Kagome almost as much as the scythe did.  
  
Kagome felt a tightening on her arm and looked down to see a clawed hand curled around her elbow. Inuyasha! She'd almost forgotten all about Inuyasha. And how he needed her to guide him. And yet his presence reminded her of the life Kaori could never see again. But she wouldn't back down. For him she'd be strong as she knew how to be.  
"Yea." Kaori said slowly. "I think I wanna kill you." When Kagome didn't back away Kaori raised a dark brow. "You and me in a fight. Think you could win."  
  
Kagome shook her head. "May...maybe not but I...I have Inuyasha here! Here to support me."  
  
Kaori spat. "That pretty boy?"  
  
"Yes well. He's mean anyway."  
  
"And he's hanging around with you? Not to bright then."  
  
"Would you please get this over with!"  
  
Kaori laughed. "Nah. I'll keep you guessing. You have to walk past me sooner or later. And you can't call the pretty boy because he can't see me."  
  
Kagome blinked in surprise and looked up at Inuyasha whose mouth was set in an angry scowl. "Inuyasha." He looked down at her. "Please tell me I'm not talking to myself."  
  
"Not only will I not tell you that." He replied. "but I will also warn you that I'm not sure whether or not the memories we encounter here can hurt us in ways other then drawing us of the path."  
  
Kagome sighed. "Great." She lifted her face determinedly and took a step forward, felt Inuyasha's grip tighten then heard her grandmother murmur something and abruptly he released her. Kagome took another tentive step forward, eyes on Kaori.  
  
"Yea, I guess. But be careful. Hate me enough and I won't be able to kill you. Hate me too much and you won't be able to stop me."   
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
Kaori grinned darkly "Lets try a quiz shall we? Question one...Where are we?"  
  
Kagome frowned with confusion but answered carefully. "The sacred jewel. We're inside the Shikon no Tama."  
  
"And what are you?"  
  
"I am...I am the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyou."  
  
"Good. And what am I?"  
  
"You're...you're a memory."   
  
"Eh! Wrong!" And she pulled the scythe back and whipped it around so carefully that Kagome only had time to bleed. She felt herself falling, slowly as if through molasses.   
  
Kaori's laughter rang in her ear tauntingly and the world went dark slowly. But though Kagome could no long see the other girl she could hear the smile on her lips, the wicked amusement and could picture her leaning over, hands on her hips, the blade of the scythe dripping red with Kagome's blood.  
  
"Wrong." Kaori's voice echoed. "Memories can't hurt you. But me? Me? I'm something you forgot. And things your forget about...are the most dangerous." And then Kagome slipped into nothingness.   
  
_"And here the two brothers gave each other a hug"_


	6. What We Wanted

_" 'I'm sure my memory only works one way.' Alice remarked. 'I can't remember things before they happen.' "_  
  
"Kagome!" a voice said. Her grandmother's voice. Kagome opened or eyes, or tried to; everything was dark. "Kagome!" the voice said again.  
  
The first of the familiar things returned to her: the smell of her grandmother's hair were it hung, long and pale, against her cheek. The second followed quickly enough, the feel of the rounded swell of legs, dry and wrinkled with age beneath her cheek. Her grandmother's lap.  
  
"I can't see."  
  
"I know dear." That comforting voice said. "I thought it best. It will pass."  
  
"Kaori?"  
  
"She's gone. You have far too much power and far to little knowledge to be trapped in this prison."  
  
"Would she?"  
  
"Would she what Kagome?"  
  
"Kill me."  
  
"It's not for me to say. I never knew her." There was a pause and then her grandmother spoke again. "It is not your fault she died alone Kagome."  
  
"I was-"  
  
"You were born. You could no more choose when you were born then you could decide what color you wanted your eyes to be. I usually don't believe such nonsense but in that girl's case, well, the sins of the father..." her grandmother left the rest out there to hang.  
  
Kagome shifted slightly. "Where's Inuyasha?"  
  
"Him? Oh he's frantic. He's shaking you y your shoulders till your teeth chatter and you're about to wake up."  
  
"I'm sleeping..."  
  
"You're dreaming the dreams of the Shikon no Tama. You are the key, find the locked door before this realm destroys you."  
  
"Grandmother-"  
  
"Be prepared for where you will be."  
  
And then Kagome could see again. The first sight she met with was Inuyasha's deep golden eyes and she blinked groggily as her awareness shifted from the darkness and the smell and feel of her grandmother floated away, replaced with then touch of could hard stone beneath her murky smell of dried mud and Inuyasha blood.  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
"Kagome! Are you all right? You little idiot." He jerked her up into his arms and folded her into a huge, sighing into his head.  
  
Kagome nuzzled his shoulder and allowed herself to relax into his embrace a moment. "Inuyasha. What happened?"  
  
"You just started bleeding. A huge tear just appeared across your throat and you...you were dying and I remembered..." his words fell away quietly.  
  
Kagome knew what he had meant to say. Her remembered Kikyou. She pulled back gently and glanced around. "Where are we?"  
  
The world of violet and lavender was gone replaced by nothing but shadows. As Kagome looked around it was as if someone had flipped on a light and Kagome gasped and tipped her head back to look up at the huge expanse of the time tree. They were in the forest where she'd first met Inuyasha!  
  
"Inuyasha. How...how."  
  
He shook his head. "I don't know. When you fell I caught you and was trying to shake you awake and everything...just seemed to fade away and we were here."  
  
"Are we out of the jewel then?" Kagome asked quietly.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't know."  
  
Kagome frowned then nodded determinedly. "Let's go to Kaede's village. There might be something...or someone there."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and reached out a clawed hand to take her's protectively as they moved towards the village. Sunlight filtered through the treetops. Warm golden sunlight turning the leaves to thin green crystal. And Kagome smiled faintly even though her heart ached with fear. Apparently she had good reason because they reached Kaede's village soon enough...or what was left of it.  
  
"What...what happened here?" Inuyasha whispered in shock.  
  
The village was desecrated. The tiny huts that had lined the streets were no more then rubble and wood then. And slaughtered people lay littered the ground, their bodies torn and dismembered and partly devoured as if a wild animal had mauled all of them. The streets ran red with blood and Kagome covered her mouth against the tears as well as the stench.  
  
"What the hell did this!?" Inuyasha snarled.  
  
"Inuyasha! Look!" She backed away slowly as her gaze fell on a familiar face and shook her head tears brimming in her eyes as Sango's eyes, glossy in death, stared at her. "Sango!"  
  
"Kagome don't look." But Kagome did, turning in the direction Inuyasha was staring to see Miroku, Kirara, and even little Shippou laying dead, their bodies all as mauled as the others. Sango's weapon lap snapped near her arm and Miroku's staff was bent neatly in half.  
  
"Who did this?" Inuyasha snarled again.  
  
"Inuyasha." A soft, faint voice floated across the distance towards the sound and couldn't stop the cry when she saw...herself.  
  
The other her was dying, a gaping wound in her back, one arm dangling limply, apparently broken. Her own face was almost indistinguishable because it bore brutal claw marks that went from on side of her face all the way down to the base of her throat.  
  
"Kagome!" Kagome turned as Inuyasha screamed her name with a wracking tone of anguish. But she drew back in shock when he wasn't looking at her but at the dying Kagome. He ran to her and lifted her up carefully against him. Rage and torment written across his face. "Kagome."  
  
The wounded Kagome closed her eyes. "I still care for you Inuyasha." She whispered. "The Sacred jewel...it's what's making you evil. It's what's making you an evil demon." He eyes fluttered shut.  
  
Kagome watched as Inuyasha tightened his grip on the wounded Kagome. "What are you talking about? Who did this? Kagome!"  
  
The wounded Kagome opened her eyes again and let out a long high scream. "WHY DID YOU KILL THEM INUYASHA!?"  
  
And as a mirror appeared before him he turned to it and saw himself, a whole sacred jewel blazing like a chakra in his forehead, elongated fangs and wild scarlet eyes that burned with a thirst for blood. Inuyasha. A full demon Inuyasha. Who knew nothing of friends and compassion. And suddenly...he remembered.  
  
_" 'I can't remember things before they happen.' "_


	7. What We Feared

_" 'It can't be anybody else!' Alice said to herself. 'I'm as certain of it, as if his name were written all over his face.' "_  
  
Kagome took a tentive step back as the wounded Kagome let out a sigh as she closed her eyes and died. She shuddered then looked at Inuyasha. His eyes were glued to the floating mirror, but worst of all he was changing, his long white hair flaring out behind him, red filling his eyes like blood, fangs stretching slowly to overlap his lower lip.  
  
"Inuyasha..." She reached out a hand then snapped it back in fear when he snarled at her. "Inuyasha what's happening to you!?"  
  
He snarled and reached out a hand to curl around Sango's throat, lifting the exterminator's limp body from the ground and Kagome watched in horror as he tore a brutal chunk of flesh from Sango's shoulder. She took another step backwards. He'd become a monster. He was a monster.  
  
'He's Inuyasha' a voice echoed in her head.  
  
Monster  
  
'Inuyasha' a soft whisper.  
  
Kagome stopped her retreat and moved forward her courage growing then dashed ahead to try and tug Sango's body away from him before he desecrated it anymore. This wasn't real. Inuyasha wasn't really like this. It was the jewel playing with him. But nothing scared her more then when Inuyasha turned cold eyes on her devoid of any recognition or kindness.  
  
Kaori's voice echoed back to her, 'The things we forget about are the most dangerous.'  
  
"Inuyasha! Inuyasha don't forget about me. Don't make me a danger to you."  
  
And Kagome knew it was true. The other her, the dead her wasn't real. She was fake. But if Inuyasha killed the real her...he wouldn't be able to live with himself. And that made her dangerous. She reached out a hand to touch his face and winced when she felt razor teeth clamp down on her hand but didn't draw back. Instead she steeled herself and pressed against his chest, clinging to him.  
  
"This isn't you Inuyasha! You didn't do this. You aren't a demon. You know better then to use the jewel." His teeth clamped down harder piercing flesh. "You're fine as a half demon Inuyasha! Don't forget me." She trembled with fear and anxiety and tears stung her eyes as she screamed. "You promised to protect me Inuyasha!"  
  
And she heard something shatter, shifted then turned her face away quickly as they were showered with the fragments of the mirror. She felt a shard sliver slice her cheek and pressed her face against Inuyasha's chest. There was a long period devoid of any movement or speech and then she felt a gently hand on her cheek and looked up to meet Inuyasha's soft gold eyes.  
  
"You're bleeding." He murmured softly.  
  
Kagome blinked then smiled as a tear slipped down her cheek. "Inuyasha. You're fine. I'm so glad."  
  
"Did I do that?" he said and she could hear the hidden fear in his voice. She hid her hand behind her back, determined not to let him ever know how he had nearly bit her fingers of and shook her head. "No. A shard of the mirror did it."  
  
He looked away from her towards the glittering pieces of mirror that littered the ground. The bodies and blood were gone as if they'd never been. "You faced my fear for me."  
  
She looked up at him then down again and slipped her hand into his, closing her fingers around his when he didn't resist. "You faced mine too. Besides." She grinned. "I want to protect you to after all."  
  
He looked down at her then tugged her against his side. "Thank you." The words so soft she barely caught them.  
  
She lifted her face to smile but he didn't see because darkness took everything again before light returned once again as if, once more, a light switch had been turned on and off. This time, they were back on the path. Farther along then they'd been before but still on the path that seemed to lead farther into the distance then they could ever hope to walk even in the expanse of their whole lifetime.  
  
Inuyasha growled. "So the jewel was just playing with us. We aren't anywhere near home yet."  
  
"Of course it was. Haven't you figured that out yet?" Kagome had often heard voices described as velvet but she'd always thought it no more then romantic nonsense. Now she asked for silent forgiveness from the poets she mocked because the voice of the man who spoke fit that description perfectly.  
  
Kagome turned. A man stood, leaned against a tree, his eyes shaded downward towards the ground, hands buried in his pockets. His hair was dark emerald and fell across his boredly averted eyes but his beautiful mouth was turned up at the corners in a light smirk of amusement. He radiated power and seduction and for some reason Kagome was afraid. Of the stranger with the voice like a drug.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked, not snarled as she had thought he was but the quiet, wary question of a warrior summing up another of greater or equal strength.  
  
The stranger lifted eyes and Kagome gasped. One of his eyes was deep, burning gold like Inuyasha's but the other was pale, pale silver; like a tiny, flawless moon. And despite the brilliant color of both his eyes they glimmered with a kind of darkness, or shadows, the absence of light completely.  
  
"This observer is Amatsuichi."  
  
"First born son of Amatsu!? The god of evil!" Kagome gasped in surprise. ((Note: That's what Amatsuichi translates into: first son of Amatsu, incase you didn't realize that))  
  
He turned his eyes on her and a dark eyebrow arched elegantly. "And who are you child?"  
  
Kagome blushed at the insult before she bristled. "I'm sorry. Child was three years ago!"  
  
"You are in the Sacred Jewel. Time does not have the same meaning here." He had dimples in the pale white of perfect skin. "My, you are...worried. And in such capable hands." His gaze flickered towards Inuyasha. "A half demon."  
  
The stranger laughed and the sound was so heartbreaking in it's beauty that Kagome raised her hands to her ears without thinking. She regretted the motion instantly when the beautiful stranger's lips curled in a sharp smile of amusement.  
  
"Come priestess. I don't believe we've met and I miss human company."  
  
Inuyasha moved partly infront her. "Don't move Kagome." He glared at the stranger. "If you're the son of a god just what the hell does that make you?"  
  
"Me?" He grinned and his eyes flashed and Kagome understood suddenly. "I'm just another half breed." He said elusively.  
  
But Kagome wasn't fooled. She saw what he was in that instant. In the strange, unnatural color of his eyes and the long, arched nails of his hand as he drew it out of his pocket, and the feral power that radiated of him so strong that it added to the intimidation and allure as much as his perfect features and irresistible voice did. He was half god...and half demon.  
  
_" 'as if his name were written all over his face.' "_


	8. When We Stumble

_" 'I only wish I had such eyes,' the King remarked in a fretful tone. 'To be able to see Nobody! And at that distance, too! Why, it's as much as I can do to see real people, by this light!' "_

He would not let Amatsuichi near her. Inuyasha did not have the power to kill or banish the half god but he some how managed to keep him from touching jewel. Inuyasha's hands were clenched and Kagome could tell he was itching to strike Amatsuichi. The half god himself was grinning as if Inuyasha's attempts to protect Kagome were humorous.

"Kagome." She looked at Inuyasha. "Let me carry you."

Kagome blinked in surprise the shook her head. "No. You've been walking as long as I have. I can take care of myself."

"Of you could let me help." It was said without any malice at all. His voice would register any until the moment of death. Because that's what Amatsuichi lusted for. The blood and fear and pain of another creature. And looking at his perfect features Kagome though death had never seemed so alluring. Kagome looked away pointedly.

"Why are you here?"

Amatsuichi lifted an eyebrow at her. "Me? I was sealed away here long ago. The only prison in the entire world that can contain me. I'm too powerful to walk the Earth and my blood is too tainted for the heavens. So I was unjustly trapped."

Inuyasha snorted. "Unjustly? You probably slaughtered thousands of humans each day."

Amatsuichi smirked. "Do you think? Or maybe I was like you. Abused and berated in the village I had no choice but to grow up in. And the cruelty of humans towards a child who had no control of his birth turned me against them all together."

"Are you trying to talk like you know me bastard?" Inuyasha snarled with a dangerously angry tone Kagome had never heard him take before.

Amatsuichi however went on as if he hadn't heard. "But then you did have one friend didn't you Inuyasha." Kagome looked as Inuyasha when he fell silent. Amatsuichi grinned. "Yes. One friend. What was the girl's name? Mino wasn't it? And you left her behind, after all the times she stood up for you when you were a child. After she befriended you. You left her behind without saying a word to go on a futile hung for the sacred jewel."

Inuyasha was watching the half god warily now. "What does she have to do with anything?"

"Why she's here Inuyasha. Don't you ever wonder what happened to her?" Amatsuichi pointed to a bend in the path were it turned around a thick grove of trees. At the same moment a cry pierced the air.

"Mino!" Inuyasha screamed and then he ran.

"Inuyasha wait!" She remembered he couldn't see the path and cast a glare at Amatsuichi then turned to go after Inuyasha but something held her.

"Come little priestess. He has abandoned you. Come with me."

Kagome looked at him, caught in the spell he wove for no more then a second until she shook her head in sharp denial. "You offer a beautiful death."

"And he offers a brutal life."

"It's still life."

Amatsuichi smiled darkly. "Is it?" Kagome took a step back. Amatsuichi bowed. "Very well lovely priestess. I give you a warning however. In the game of hearts you play the Queen."

He gestured and a playing card appeared in his hands he turned it revealing the queen of hearts then let it flutter to the ground. Two more cards appeared in his out stretched hand, face down and he waited. Despite her better judgment Kagome reached out a hand to take a card and turned it to reveal the King of Hearts.

"The King of Hearts has no need for the Queen. He rules over her. Out ranks her. And pays no heed to her wants or wishes but he keeps her all the same." He grinned. "Will you make Inuyasha your King of Hearts Kagome? Think carefully on it." And then he was gone. Just like that. There one minute and gone the next.

Kagome stared for a long while then but then Inuyasha angry snarl split the silence and she gasped, drop the card and ran. Inuyasha was on the edge of the path when she reached him and she saw why instantly. Just of the path an angry group of people circled a young girl with short, blunt cut black hair and timid brown eyes.

"Renounce the half breed Mino." One of the men among the mob said warningly. "Renounce your vow to wait for his return and you will be released."

The girl shook her head angrily. "Never!"

Kagome blinked. Mino. Inuyasha's childhood friend. Had she been in love with Inuyasha? Had believed he might return and she could marry him one day? Had she pledged to wait for him to return?

"Very well." One of the men continued. "Bring the whip." And Kagome nearly ran to the girl herself when she saw the man produce a long black whip.

"No! Mino!" Inuyasha lunged forward.

"Inuyasha! No!" She tackled him slamming him backwards on to the path. He struggled beneath her but she hung on to him. "Inuyasha no! You'll leave the path if you try to save her."

Inuyasha growled. "I'll kill them!"

"It isn't real! Inuyasha it isn't real. They're trying to tempt you of the road." She loosened her hold slowly as Inuyasha's struggles stopped.

"I left her Kagome. What if...what if this is what really happened?"

Kagome sat back when she was sure Inuyasha was calmed try to block out the voice of another man offering the phantom Mino a last chance. "It can't be Inuyasha. No one would ever be cruel enough to do that to someone. It's just a lie. A ruthless lie."

Inuyasha remained sitting on the ground and Kagome stood slowly then reached out a hand to help him up. To her surprise he took it and lifted to his feet slowly. Eyes averted solemnly.

"She could be dead." Inuyasha said.

"I'm sure she's not Inuyasha."

After a moment he murmured. "I should have said goodbye."

And that Kagome couldn't argue with. Couldn't reassure him about because it was true. He should have so the only consolation left was to murmur,

"It's in the past now."

And she took firm hold of his hand as the resumed walking at a determinedly slow, easy pace while behind them they heard the sound of a whip striking and splitting flesh followed by the screams and crying of a girl. And once she called out Inuyasha's name. Inuyasha didn't turn back but with each sound of the whip hitting flesh he flinched violently as if it were his own back being struck.

_" 'Why, it's as much as I can do to see real people, by this light!' "_


	9. When We Stand

_"A Knight dressed in crimson armor, came galloping down upon her, brandishing a great club. Just as he reached her, the horse stopped suddenly: 'You're my prisoner!' the Knight cried, as he tumbled off his horse."_

Kagome wasn't sure when it happened, although that wasn't much of a surprise as she wasn't sure when anything happened in this place, but something in the air changed. The thundering sound of horses' hooves on the ground and the path, the trees, even the violet sky seemed to resound everywhere with power and the rhapsody of eager welcome.

"Stand your ground." Inuyasha warned quietly and Kagome looked at him in surprise. Since they had past the horrible scene of his ancient friend being whipped he'd been silent and withdrawn and Kagome hadn't questioned it. But now he stood with a king of hesitant respect as they listen to the sound of approaching hooves.

"Inuyasha. Who is it?"

"I remember this presence." Inuyasha said softly. "I've felt this before."

Two things happened then. A rider on a huge white mount thundered around a bend ahead. His silver hair was plaited neatly into one long braid that fell down his back to his thighs. His eyes were deep gold and a four point star mark was set on his forehead. He wore ancient gray armor over a kimono of pale white. Kagome let out a cry when the rider didn't stop or even slow his huge mouth; paralyzed by fear and awe and something else she couldn't comprehend. Second Inuyasha screamed her name and jumped forward to strike bringing his claws down on the white mount. The instant his attack hit the mount disengaged and the rider fell to the ground with a surprised grunt.

Kagome stared in shock. Inuyasha stood by her side again, cracking his knuckles and that sharp sound was the only noise as silence fell. Kagome hated to silence as she watched the rider rise to his feet slowly, eyes flashing with anger and shock.

"Inuyasha."

"Yes Kagome." He answered quietly.

"What's going on?"

"I believe I would also like and answer to that question." The voice was a woman's. Kagome felt her eyes widen and her blood chilled. Something pulsed gently within her, a memory? Her heart? A sense of kinship? She turned her head beyond the man to see a woman ridding up on a white mount. She wore armor over a miko's clothing much like Kikyou's form of dress. She carried a blade unsheathed in one hand, her other hand settled on golden reins. The same 4-point star was set on her forehead. Kagome recognized her instantly.

"You're the Priestess Midoriko!"

Kagome started to bow but her knees locked place halfway and not just from anxiety because anxiety would have been a good excuse. It would have been helpful if she could understand why she couldn't bow. She struggled for breath, found its rhythm, forced her lungs to adhere to it. The Priestess Midoriko. From who's body had been born the jewel and who was trapped inside it with the demon she'd been fighting.

Midoriko turned dark brown eyes on her. "You are bold girl. And boldness is not always unpleasant."

"Just now." Kagome murmured.

"Perhaps."

Her hair was not as long as the silver haired rider and it was dark inky black. Her skin was pale and fair and she was taller then Inuyasha. Taller, in fact then any woman Kagome had ever met. Behind her were 3 more riders. 2 other men, on with short black hair and the second with long fiery red drawn back into a ponytail. Also with the men was a second woman with black hair just barely shorter then Midoriko's. The priestess' eyes slide away from Kagome's face to fall on Inuyasha.

"Midoriko." The silver haired man started but Midoriko held up a hand and he fell silent before she urged her mount forward.

"Why did you halt the passage of my comrade?"

Inuyasha growled. "He was in our way."

Midoriko smirk. "I'm sure he'd protest to just the opposite." She leaned forward and studied the both of them and Kagome fidgeted under the inspection. "You are the companions of the last of the demon exterminators." She sat back and a genuine smile curled her mouth. "Further more you are Inuyasha, the youngest son of Inutaishou." She looked at Kagome. "And you are the priestess bestowed with the task of guarding the sacred jewel."

"You know of us?" Kagome asked in surprise while at the same time Inuyasha questioned.

"What do you know about my father!?"

Midoriko nodded. "I do. And your father was one of my companions Inuyasha. The only one who did not join my Battle within the sacred jewel." She smirked her amusement. "And I assume you did not enter the jewel to request a place in my company either."

"As if." Inuyasha scoffed.

"We were trapped inside it by Naraku. He has the jewel now."

"What!?" Midoriko's eyes suddenly sparked with anger. "So you were the ones who let the jewel fall into dark hands."

Inuyasha growled. "Yea right! Like we'd ever give over the jewel to-"

"Inuyasha sit!" Kagome snapped. She didn't think his angry rantings were going to get Midoriko on their side. When the priestess watched Inuyasha hit the ground without blinking an eye Kagome went on. "We were fighting to get the jewel away from Naraku when we got trapped inside. We're trying to find our way out so we can stop him!"

Midoriko had returned attention to her again and Kagome partly wished she hadn't. "A way out? That will be very difficult. Impossible perhaps."

"Why?"

"Because The Beast is reigning now. When the jewel is in pure hands I am the stronger one in this realm and so rule it. But in times like this when the jewel is tainted The Beast rules and I must retreat to gather my strength. The Beast guards the only way out of the jewel. It would be best if you wait with us for the time being."

Kagome shook her head. "No. Out friends are out there. We have to get back. They can't fight him alone. Can't you help us?"

Midoriko shook her head. "I cannot. I will not risk my company on a futile fight. However I wish you luck in your suicide mission." She nudged her mount forward and offered a hand to the silver haired man, which he took and swung up behind her on her white mount.

Kagome took a step closer. "But-"

"Let her go Kagome. She'd be useless to us." Inuyasha growled as he stood from the sit command slowly.

Midoriko looked at him and smirked. "You have your father resilience." She glanced at Kagome then back to him and smiled. "And your father's heart. I'd like you to meet my consort and your half brother Kiyoshi, Inuyasha." She said gesturing towards the man who sat behind her.

Kiyoshi gave no sign of surprise or shock and learning Inuyasha was his brother just inclined his head lightly, mouth set in a light frown, most likely still upset at being unhorsed. Inuyasha however had gone wide-eyed with shock. Midoriko smiled.

"If you survive your encounter with The Beast you are welcome to find out camp. Otherwise I wish you both happy." She extended a hand and the bend they'd come around disappeared slowly and instead a door floated just a few feet away. "There is a shortcut but be warned, The Beast is beyond there. Make your choice wisely. Now, move out of our way of you will be rundown."

She set her heels to the horse's flanks and shot forward. It was Kagome who had to yank Inuyasha out of the way by his sleeve, and they stood on the edge of the path as Midoriko and the 3 other riders thundered past them kicking up dust. When it settled Kagome saw that something had been left behind. A bow of smooth, white wood and a green and silver quiver of arrows. Kagome walked over slowly to pick both up, brushing fingers over a white fletched arrow.

She looked at Inuyasha. "Now what?"

Inuyasha scoffed and moved forward carelessly but Kagome could tell he was still reeling from the news he had another elder brother. "Now. Now we keep going." He glanced down when Kagome wriggled her hand into his and paused a moment before closing his fingers around hers then they stepped through the door.

_"as he tumbled off his horse."_


	10. Why We Sacrifice

_" 'It's too late to correct it,' said the Red Queen: 'when you've once said a thing, that fixes it, and you must take the consequences.' "_

Kagome's vision hazed, as if a screen of smoke had suddenly been dropped before her eyes. She blinked and her eyes watered, stinging softly, burning smoke rolling up her nose and down her throat when she tried to take a breath causing her to double over with a coughing fit. When she straightened the long path was gone. The door they had come through was gone. The forest was gone. In fact everything was gone except for the endless violet sky and a plain of lavender grass below them. She edged back slowly and bumped against Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Inuyasha?" She murmured softly, shifting nervously. He was frowning, not at her but seemingly at the air, tensed into the stance she knew so well, when he was preparing to fight.

"Move back Kagome." His voice was low and Kagome knew arguing that she should stay by his side was pointless so she obeyed and moved behind him. "And stay back."

He cracked his right hand softly and the sound was almost like a challenge horn because there was a rumble and suddenly flames burst forth from the ground, stunning red and gold against the world of lilac and purple. A roar split the air; full of terror and malicious power and Kagome flinched from the sound not able to stop the light whimper. The ground split, wide long cracks in the earth and suddenly a red-scaled claw appeared at the rim as a huge crimson dragon drug himself up from below like a creature from the underworld.

Blood red scales slid over violet grass like ruby on amethyst. It's huge head reared back giving a flash of cruel teeth like shards of jagged iron and roared again. And Kagome was caught by the majestic beauty of the thing despite the pungent evil it reeked of.

"Don't worry Kagome." Inuyasha growled. "It'll be over in no time." And he attacked, lunging at the scarlet beast, claws poised to strike, but quick as a whip the dragon whipped it's tail around, catching Inuyasha in the gut and flinging him backwards to skid across the grass, the red beast's sharp scales having torn through Inuyasha's kimono to draw blood from the skin beneath.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped then as one blood red eye of the beast was turned towards her and the dragon slithered in her direction.

"Don't you touch her!" Inuyasha screamed as he launched another attack on the beast, this time his claws landing tearing away 3 scales that fell to the grass to lie there like pools of blood.

The dragon snarled and whipped its head in Inuyasha's direction sending a storm of flames in Inuyasha's direction, golden fire engulfing the hanyou's form. Kagome stifled a cry then nearly wept with relief when Inuyasha shot from the midst of the flames unscathed to strike down, raking claws over the beast's backside. That was the last hit he managed to make however because the crimson creature stuck out with a claw, talons flashing dangerously, the tips smoking acidicly as he caught Inuyasha across the face and neck.

Inuyasha grunted and skidded across the ground; the bleeding wound smoking and bubbling an ugly yellow green color, the skin around the wound turning sickly violet. The beast turned and moved towards Inuyasha, it's huge jaws opening slowly. The thing was going to eat Inuyasha! Kagome's heart stopped. What could she do? What could she do when Inuyasha failed?

She looked down, Midoriko's bow and arrows in her hands. Something Amatsuichi said returned to her. 'The King of Hearts has no need of the Queen. Is Inuyasha your King of Hearts.' Kagome's fingers tightened around an arrow. You need me Inuyasha. You need me.

She knocked an arrow and drew back steadily then released. The bolt flew, erupting into the violet light that outshone everything and struck the beast in the neck as the thing was leaning over to devour Inuyasha. The dragon threw its head back and roared, turning a red eye in her direction. She knocked another arrow and released, this on striking the creature's flanks and Kagome noticed where her arrows stock the scales started to go dark gray and sizzle hotly.

Kagome knocked another arrow. "Leave him alone!" And let it fly. It stuck the dragon in the eyes and dark black blood dripped from around the protruding shaft to the ground where it burned away grass and ground alike.

The red beast whipped its tail around then backed away slithering down into the flaming cracks in the ground to disappear amid smoke and fire. Kagome dropped the weapons and ran over to Inuyasha, lifting his head into her lap. He didn't move, didn't open his eyes, and his breath was coming in short, shallow jerks.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha." She cradled his head against her, stroking his cheek, careful not to touch the wound. Tears clouded her eyes and she sobbed his name helplessly.

"That's enough Kagome." A soft voice murmured from behind her. Kagome spun to find her grandmother standing some distance away, the flaming cracks in the ground now gone. Kagome let out a cry, slid Inuyasha's head from her lap and flung herself into her grandmother's arms.

"He's dying!"

Her grandmother stroked her hair gently. "I know. I know. Come now. It's time for you to go home."

Kagome blinked tearfully. "Go?"

Her grandmother nodded. "Yes. Go home. People are waiting for you Kagome."

Kagome stiffened then and felt a frown spread over her lips. Something was wrong with this. It always had been wrong. She straightened and drew back to look at the woman she called grandmother, studying her for a moment then stepped back further.

"He could see you." She murmured. Her grandmother lifted her eyebrow saying nothing. "He could see you. You're not my memory! You aren't mine because he can't see my memories. You are not my grandmother!"

The woman smiled and inclined her head and as she did her form seemed to shimmer, skin smoothing and softening gently, hair darkening to a sunny gold color that curled gently over her shoulders. And now a younger woman stood before Kagome, one of loveliest women Kagome had ever seen. Her eyes were gently almond shaped and the clear color of a perfect morning sky. Her skin was soft dusty gold like darkened honey.

"Very good Kagome."

"Who are you?"

The woman tilted her head slightly. "I am known as Izanami. I believe you met my nephew previously."

Kagome blinked in surprise. "Izanami! The Goddess of Creation!?"

"Yes. That is what I'm called here anyhow. Now that introductions are finished." She turned and extended a hand and as Kagome watched two doors of pale white wood appeared in thin air, both with glimmering gold handles. "It's time for you to go home Kagome."

"But...but what about Inuyasha?"

The goddess smiled. "Oh yes." She looked towards Inuyasha and made a beckoning gesture and the half demon suddenly rose and floated towards her as if he were a puppet being controlled by strings. Izanami leaned over to study him and flicked her wrist and the long wound sealed itself slowly the decaying flesh turning fresh and healed once more. "There."

Kagome's eyes teared with relief. "Thank you! We can really go home now?"

The goddess nodded. "Yes Kagome. However. You are going **home**."

"What...what do you mean?"

"All this trouble began when you brought the jewel to the feudal era. If you return now back to the time of the battle both you and Inuyasha will be killed. The events of that current day you fought assured it. The only way to stop this fate is to undo everything. Including your ever going to the feudal era."

"No!"

"Yes Kagome! Give your jewel shards to Inuyasha then return. I will assure the jewel is made whole then wipe away any memory of you or any of the events you set into motion from everything's mind. Inuyasha will wake safe in the forest with good memories of living his life, as will Sango and Miroku. Naraku will still bear his grudge but there will be nothing he can do but rage. I cannot bring back the dead but I will compensate for that. You will return home and you and yours will have no memory of your frequent absences. This is your choice. This...or death. Both yours and Inuyasha and possibly that of your friends as well."

Kagome sank to her knees as tears coursed down her cheeks. To never see Inuyasha again. To never even know he existed. Was that better then death? Her death maybe not but it was far, far better then Inuyasha's death. And so what other choice did she have? She rose and pulled the remaining jewel shards from around her neck and hung the necklace they were set on around Inuyasha neck instead then stepped back.

The goddess smiled and opened the door on the left and Inuyasha disappeared through it, still unconscious. The door closed then disappeared. The goddess looked to Kagome again and smiles, laying a hand on her cheek.

"It is a hard fate child. But you will feel no pain once your forget."

She laid a kiss on Kagome's forehead then moved away to open the door on the right and pushed Kagome through it.

_" 'and you must take the consequences.' "_


	11. Why We Submit

_"She took her off the table as she spoke, and shook her backwards and forwards with all her might."_

"Kagome! Kagome wake up. You're going to be late for school." Kagome blinked against the sunlight that leaked through her window and saw her mom's face swimming above her. She turned her head a bit and looked at the clock on her bedside table, shrieked, and jumped out of bed.

"Ah! I'm late!" She rushed over to her dresser tearing through it, flinging away her pajamas as she went.

Her mother smiled gently. "I have your uniform here." She laid it on the bed. "Breakfast is downstairs waiting for you Kagome."

"No time mom!" Kagome said trying to stuff herself into her skirt and blouse at the same time. "I have a test and I still haven't studied yet!"

Her mother sighed. "Oh Kagome. Why didn't you study earlier?"

Kagome frowned thoughtfully. Why hadn't she studied already? She shook her head. What did it matter, the point was that she needed to now. She kicked on her shoes quickly then dashed down the stairs, pausing only to peck her mother's cheek with a quick kiss.

"By mom! See you later." She nearly ran into Souta on her way through the kitchen.

"Ow! Where you going sis?"

"To school." She said shrugging on her backpack. "Where else would I be going?"

Souta screwed up his thought as if trying to remember where he left something then finally shook it and shrugged. "Dunno. School just sounds weird."

She cuffed him lightly. "You're what's weird. Bye grandpa!" And was out the door. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi were waiting for her outside. "Sorry guys."

"Geez Kagome. Did you over sleep again?" Eri questioned.

Kagome laughed sheepishly. "I guess I did." She fell into step with them, smiling as they chattered.

"So." Ayumi asked slyly. "Where are you going with Hojo today?"

Kagome smiled mysteriously. "Who knows? He hasn't asked me yet. Just as long as it's not the movies again I don't really mind."

"I wouldn't care where he took me. Hojo is such a babe." Yuka said dreamily.

"He's Kagome's babe, so watch it Yuka." Ayumi said.

Yuka threw her a look. "I know that! I was just stating a fact."

Kagome laughed. "It's okay."

Eri slipped closer to her as Yuka and Ayumi went on arguing. "Hey. Kagome." She looked at her. "So what happened with the violent boyfriend?"

Kagome blinked curiously. "What violent boyfriend?"

"Duh. The one you told me about. It…was only once I think. Oh! I know I remember something. Anyway you said he was really loud and vicious."

Kagome frowned and something stirred in her mind but then settled and was gone like smoke. "I don't remember saying anything like that." She laughed. "I was probably telling you about a TV show or something."

Eri wrinkled her nose a moment then smiled and nodded. "I think that was it! Okay then." And they turned the corner towards the school.

* * *

"So Kagome." She looked up from the cup of tea she held to her friends and tilted her head curiously. "How do you think you did on the test?"

Kagome smiled. "Aced it for sure! I crammed in so much studying during lunch. Maybe note Ace, a B probably."

"Well that's good." Ayumi said, sipping the smoothie she held. "Because your other test scores are awful."

Kagome blinked. "They are?"

Eri nodded. "Yes. D's and stuff. Don't know what happened. You must have been having a bad semester or something." Something beeped and Eri looked down at her watch. "Oh no! The movie's starting soon." She, Ayumi, and Yuka rose.

"Are you coming Kagome?" Yuka asked.

Kagome shook her head. "No. I'm waiting for Hojo. He said he'd meet me here." Kagome said glancing around the tiny café.

Ayumi smiled. "See you tomorrow then." And the trio walked out.

Kagome waved, watching them go then turned to look down into the inky black depths of the tea she held and sighed. Hojo was late. That was strange. Hojo was never late.

"A bowl of Ramen, please." Kagome turned her head as a man walked in and ordered, blinking slowly as a bowl of the dark gold soup was brought and set before him. Ramen… She stared for some reason she couldn't comprehend then turned away.

"This is stupid. I'll just go home and see Hojo later."

"Miss." She looked up at the waitress walked over to her. "Would you like more tea?"

Kagome shook her head and picked up the teacup to hand it back to the woman. "No. I'll just pay." Digging into her pocket for her money. Her fingers brushed something rough and she frowned and pulled it out of her pocket. A strip of red cloth lay in her palm, faintly stained with blood.

Blood?

She blinked slowly, the world slowly as if she were looking at everyone from somewhere deep inside herself. Blood. Blood and arrows. She yelped suddenly as plain shot of her arm and lifted her hand to see deep wounds at the base of 3 fingers as if something had tried to tear them off. A cool wetness rolled down the side of her face and Kagome lifted her suddenly wounded hand to her cheek, her fingertips coming away bloody.

Blood.

Blood. Arrows. Silver hair.

Something broke inside her and she gasped. The teacup slipped from her fingers and fell to the floor, the china shattering into peaces and the remaining dark tea spreading out across the floor in a dark puddle. Her eyes filled with tears and her hands curled into fists and she screamed.

"Inuyasha!"

_"backwards and forwards with all her might."_


	12. How We Love

_"-- and it really was a kitten, after all."_

Everything around her flickered but Kagome ignored it. She was lost in her sudden flood of memories. And with it, the sudden flood of pain and loss. Inuyasha. Gone. Gone forever. She could never see him again.

"So you gave him up. Just like that."

Kagome looked up in surprise and felt a dull shock at seeing Kikyou sitting in the chair across from her sipping from a small china cup that was splintered as if it had been pieced then glued back together after being broken. Kagome blinked and glanced down at the floor seeing her own shattered cup and spilled tea there the looked at Kikyou again. The woman smirked.

"The cups are a bit like the two of us really. The first broken then remade and reused again into something the same and yet different."

"Kikyou…" Kagome looked around. It was as if everyone had faded away, the café was empty and the world seemed to be done in sepia hues of brown and gray. Above them a small fan turned steadily so Kagome knew time could not be frozen.

"But will the new one break again?" Kikyou curled her hands around the teacup.

"Kikyou…you died."

"I am happy now. I have seen Inuyasha's grief in the face of my death and I am content. His love is there still and with that knowledge I can rest peacefully in my death."

"Where are we?"

"With this fact and my memories of the past with him I can go on. I can final have the easy rest I've longed for, for so long. But what about Inuyasha?"

"Inu…Inuyasha." Kagome said slowly.

"You let him go."

"I had too!" Kagome cried in the face of the accusation. "She said if we'd gone back together he would have died!"

Kikyou smirked. "I thought you at least had enough sense not to listen to one pompous goddess."

"Then…then she lied?"

"No. She is incapable of lying. But even with what you've done, Inuyasha will die still. In a way."

Kagome's blood turned to ice. "What…what do you mean?"

"Inuyasha has lost all memories of the time he has spent with you and things you have meant. That time is what changed him into the person you and I love. But without those memories he is not the same man. He had to have a point of reference to base his life on. Without that reference human and demon alike are lost and Inuyasha is without that point. He is without you to remind him of why he should cling to the goodness in his heart."

"But…"

"He will seek out the jewel again in order to become full demon. He does not remember the evil the Shikon no Tama posesses nor does he remember the friends it will cause him to slaughter. He only knows of his own feral desire to make himself whole, because there is an emptiness inside him he thinks can be filled with more power. That is what he seeks and why he will suffer. But it is you that is causing the emptiness Kagome. The lost love for you."

"What you forget…"

"Is the most dangerous." Kikyou continued. She slid something across the table and Kagome looked down to see three cards spread there. "Amatsuichi gave to you the King of Hearts and proclaimed Inuyasha yours. The other choice he had was the Jack who is weak and over dependant. But there is always a hidden card to be chosen."

Kagome reached out and picked up the card in the middle tentivly and turned it. "Another queen." Eyes fixed on the card.

"You and Inuyasha are equals in your love. You are the monarch of his heart and he of yours. He is not the king because he has need of you. He may make it seem as if he only wants to use his own two hands but sometimes our own two hands are not enough. Sometimes we need the faith to reach for the hand of another. Inuyasha is without that faith, all because he lost the one who governs his soul."

"And that's you." Kagome looked up in surprise as Kikyou's voice changed and for a moment Inuyasha sat across from her.

"Inuyasha!"

She blinked and he was gone and Kikyou was there again. She smiled. "There is still time."

"But both you and Izanami say that if I go back to the instant at Naraku's castle then Inuyasha will die!" Kagome fought against tears.

"Love transcends all things. Time…space…magic. Undoing the end to your journey is hard but you can choose to go back before you found Naraku's hide away. Before the jewel was made whole. If you are willing you can undo time itself and grow new memories. Memories that can include Inuyasha."

"I can...undo us finding the castle."

"If you so choose." Kikyou smiled "You can still make it happen. After all isn't that what you've promised yourself to do? Always follow Inuyasha? Well don't worry. Even though he won't admit it, he is always waiting for you as well."

"So go for it!" A woman suddenly appeared sitting next to Kikyou and smiling brightly, a fall of red gold hair the only thing clothing her perfect form. "What are you waiting for?"

Kagome sucked in a breath and stared through her tears at the stranger and Kikyou then nodded and turned, running out of the café, flinging the door open and dashing outside. Kikyou and the woman watched her go and then Kikyou glanced at the woman.

"Benzaiten." She said in respectful acknowledgement.

The goddess of love smiled "Her going back cannot change your death Kikyou."

"I know this." The priestess murmured.

"She will not remember any of her time trapped inside the Shikon No Tama either will she?"

"Of course she won't. It is not allowed." Kikyou turned her gaze towards the huge sepia café window. "Think she'll make it in time?"

"She'll be fine. She can't fail. She is….you."

Kikyou nodded and drained the cup then dropped it. The fractured china thin fell to the ground, striking the floor sharply and it spider webbed even more but didn't break. Just rolled across the floor quietly, sending almost silent echoes through the now totally empty café.

_"after all."_


	13. How We Live

_Dreaming as the days go by,  
Dreaming as the summers die:_

_Ever drifting down the stream  
Lingering in the golden gleam  
Life, what is it but a dream?_

Kagome heard the door slam behind her like a distant clap of thunder as she rushed down the sidewalk. The sepia color of the world fading returning it to normal, people appearing around her but they might as well have remained invisible because Kagome paid no heed to them. Hojo looked up as she rushed past him and blinked in surprise.

"Kagome!"

She glanced back. "Sorry Hojo! I have to bail again! Sorry!" But still didn't bother to stop during any of this apology.

Inuyasha.

Did you remember anything?

Am I too late?

Will I be able to get through?

She closed her eyes against the impossible wishes and focused on the spark of hope inside her, feeding the tiny flame with images and her returned memories of Inuyasha. Kagome turned the corner and thundered up the stairs towards the shrine. Her mother was at the top smiling.

"Kagome." Her mom halted her.

Kagome shook her head. "Mom! I can't-"

"Here." Her mother held out something to her, it was a tiny jar with three glitter jewel fragments in it.

Kagome gasped in surprise. "Mom, how did you-"

"Hurry up now." Her mom injected. "I packed your books and some food." She said handing Kagome a pack.

Kagome paused to hug her mother, eyes filling with grateful tears. "Thanks mom." Then turned towards the shrine, thundering up the stairs and slid open the door, walking slowly over to the wall. She laid her hands on the rim of the stone thing. Would it work?

She took a breath, braced herself then climbed up on the rim of the well and balanced there for a long while staring down into the uncertain darkness below her. Kikyou's voice whispered from the shadows below her.

'People would often only see two choices. Love or Life. Two paths that go in completely opposite directions. But there is away to see the unmarked path between, hidden beneath fallen leaves and rampant grown grass. A path that is a sweet parody of both love and life. A sweet parody.'

And Kagome took a breath and jumped. She hit the bottom of the well and her eyes widened then she closed them against the sound of her heart breaking. Too late. She was too late.

'The path that is the one right for us is often the hardest to find. And so we must search again and again and again with no more then faith as out light. Get up.'

Kagome finger curled around the dirt at the bottom of the well and she lifted her head and nodded to the bodiless voice. "Again." And climbed that ladder to the top of the well again. She climbed up on the edge again and stood a moment then jumped...and struck no more then the wells bottom.

'Again.'

Kagome nodded in agreement. "Again."

And she climbed back up a third time and without hesitation she jumped. And her fall slowed as violet light erupted around her She sent a silent prayer of thanks and elation as she fell and then the fall slowed and she touched down on the other side of the well. She reached out a shaky hand to touch the old vines that grew along the walls of the well, glancing down at the demon bones beneath her feet and scrubbed away-relieved tears before climbing up out of the well.

Kagome tossed her bag over the edge of the well first before pulling herself out as well and stood, glancing around. It was silent. Everything was. A soft wind blew across the area, swaying the grass and trees both.

Kagome curled her hand around the jar containing the jewel shards and prayed. And then, as if in answer, there was the sound of rustling not caused by the wind and Inuyasha leapt out of the forest, scanning the field and then his eyes fell on her near the well. His mouth screw up into the surly look she knew so well and he landed near her.

"Took you long enough to get back here. Geez. I don't see what takes you so long with these test things." He said irritably.

Tests? What was he talking about? "Inuyasha...you...you remember me?"

His expression turned to one of confusion. "Did you bump your head or somethin'?"

A sob escaped her before she could stop it and she flung herself forward against his chest. "Inuyasha!"

He lifted his hands to catch her in surprise and she raised herself up on her tiptoes to lay her mouth to his. He stiffened with shock and then relaxed, returning her kiss softly. Something inside her fluttered and a thick fog drifted across her mind softly so she lost all coherent thought until they pulled back slowly and blinked at each other.

And then...Kagome screamed. "Ah! Pervert!" Whapping him over the head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for!?"

"You can't just grab me without permission!"

"Wha! You kissed me!"

Kagome blinked. "I...did?" She couldn't remember kissing him. She'd come through the well after finishing her test at school and she'd climbed out and then...next thing she knew she was in Inuyasha's arms. "I don't think I did."

"I think you're crazy! Running around kissing people then forgetting about it."

"Crazy!" She growled, glaring at him then snapped. "Sit boy!"

"Ack!" He grunted as he hit the ground with a hallow thud, leaving a smoking imprint of himself in the ground.

"I'm going home!" Kagome shouted at him then turned and jumped back through the well.

"Wait a second! I'm not done with you!" Inuyasha jumped up. "Get back here! Kagome!" And he followed her as he always would.

And from beyond the veil of twilight, from in the depths of the sacred jewel, from the peaceful shade of death the pair's audience chuckled...and remembered.

_Life, what is it but a dream?_


End file.
